Thorns
by disneychic13
Summary: "If people couldn't solve this before, what makes you think we can?" "If you need to find a spy, send a spy. If you need to catch a criminal, send a criminal. If you need to find a teenager, send teenagers." When Amelia Thorn, a famous rock star, goes missing. The gang is sent to find her. Amy stays behind because there is a secret she has and it needs to be revealed. Shadamy.
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy autumn day. The first day of high school was tomorrow and our favorite pink hedgehog was chasing our blue hero once again.

"Soniiiiic! Come on, just one date! That's all I'm asking!"

Sonic slowed to a stop, splashing Amy with water, and turned around.

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Amy? All you do is go chasing me around, screaming my name. This is why no one likes you! You're just an annoying bitch who doesn't understand the word 'no'!"

Sonic sped away from Amy. Amy just stood there in her red rain poncho while a single tear rolled down her face. She closed her eyes for a few seconds, flashed her eyelids open, and ran to the house she shared with the rest of the girls. She burst through the door with blind fury and ran up to Rouge's room.

"Rouge! I need your help!" Amy shouted.

Cream ran toward her in a panicked state.

"Amy, what's wrong? Anything I can help with?" she asked.

"Sorry Cream. I need Rouge's help specifically for this problem." Amy replied, her eyes red with fury.

Rouge walked out of her room and saw fuming Amy. She braced herself for the immediate break-down and tears. She was surprised when Amy held her ground and made a request.

"Rouge, this rose wants to grow some thorns." Amy said.

Rouge was taken aback by Amy's request but after the shock, she smiled.

"I think I can help with that."

-x-x-x-

Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, Tails, Blaze, Cream, and Rouge were in homeroom at Emerald High School the next day. Rouge was practically bouncing in her seat because of the makeover she did on Amy. The teacher told the class to go into the hallway because they were going to do an activity out there. Rouge was still bouncing with excitement.

"What's her problem?" Sonic asked, looking at Rouge.

"She told me that she's excited to see Amy," Knuckles answered. "I don't know why considering she just saw her yesterday."

They shrugged their shoulders and looked at the teacher, who was taking attendance.

"Does anyone know where Amy Rose is?" the teacher asked.

"I'm right here." A smooth voice said, flowing through the hallway.

The audible sound of high heels clicking on the tile floor echoed through the halls. _Click, click, click, click_. The new Amy Rose came into view and the gang was shocked. Ditching the sweet red dress and sparkling green eyes she used to have, Amy made her thorns sharp enough to keep some students and even teachers away. Amy was wearing a black tank top that stopped right above her midriff, black shorts with a red belt that were ripped at the bottom, and black high heel boots. Her outfit showed off the curves people never knew she had. Her white gloves had been replaced with black gloves with red bracelets. Her eyes were no longer green but a deep red like Shadow's and like his, they only showed three expressions. Unreadable, dry humor or rage. Her pink hair now had a thick black stripe that covered her left eye.

Amy walked over to the group and stood against the lockers between Shadow and Sonic. Sonic looked over at her with a surprised expression.

"Amy, what happened to you?" he asked.

Amy's eyes took an unreadable expression as she faced forward; she remained silent and raised a middle finger in Sonic's direction when the teacher wasn't looking. Sonic's eyes widened and the group snickered at Amy's action. After homeroom, the group went to PE and played basketball. After that, they all went to lunch and sat down at a table.

"Amy," Sonic started. "I know this is just a phase that you're going through to get back at me for yesterday. So, just say how you really feel about me."

Amy raised her head and looked Sonic straight in the eyes. "Hun, I have two hands, but I don't have enough middle fingers to say how I really feel about you."

Sonic's jaw fell and the group busted up laughing. Shadow looked over at Amy with a small smile. She quickly returned it but, just as quickly, dropped it and turned away. Shadow looked confused for a second but dropped the subject. The rest of the day passed by quickly and Amy left school the same way she entered. Alone.

When Amy got home, she used her laptop to check her e-mail. After a few minutes, she got Skype requests from guys. She called the rest of the girls up to her room. She accepted them all and the guys' faces showed up on the screen.

"Hey guys." they all greeted.

"Hey Amy." they replied.

"So what's with this sudden change?" Knuckles asked.

"That's for me to know and for you guys to find out." Amy replied.

Eventually, everyone left and Amy and Shadow were left talking.

"So…" Shadow said.

"I know," Amy interrupted. "What's with the sudden change?"

Shadow nodded. Amy sighed, the girls already knew so why not tell Shadow?

"Well, Sonic told me off yesterday and when he did, I decided it was time this rose got a few thorns." Amy admitted.

"Well, I understand that." Shadow replied.

"I'm going to go to sleep now." Amy said, looking at the clock.

"Sweet dreams, Rose." Shadow said before he ended the call.

Amy fell into a dreamless sleep on the couch.

-x-x-x-x-

Amy woke up the next morning and got ready for school. The rest of the girls had already left. She planned to ride her old motorcycle to school so she decided not to wear heels. Instead, she wore a Three Days Grace t-shirt, denim shorts, fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. Instead of wearing a headband, she tied a red and black bandana around her head. Amy walked to the garage toward a black and royal blue Ducati 848 motorcycle that had the words '**Dark Rose**' painted on it in gray. She got onto the motorcycle and put a black helmet on her head. She started the bike and sped toward the school.

The gang was sitting in front of the school waiting for Amy. They saw someone riding a motorcycle pull up and chain the bike to a light pole. The biker took off their helmet revealing pink hair.

"Amy?" Sonic asked.

The rider turned around and they saw Amy's face. They walked over to her.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle." Shadow said, admiring the bike.

"I don't use it much." Amy admitted, while they walked toward the school.

The guys walked toward their English class while the girls walked to Biology. In the middle of biology, Rouge looked at all the girls and told them to listen really quickly.

"Okay, I'm planning something that we can do at the club this weekend." she announced.

"What is it?" Cream asked.

Just then, the bell rang.

"I'll tell you guys during free period." Rouge replied.


	2. Chapter 2

The day dragged on until free period. Rouge and the girls were on one side of the classroom and the guys were on the other side. Rouge kept whispering to the girls, they all had smiles on their faces. Except for Amy, every once in a while Rouge would say something that would have Amy put an angered expression on her face.

"What do you think they're talking about over there?" Knuckles asked.

"I'm not sure," Tails answered. "But whatever it is, it's making Amy upset."

Shadow's phone vibrated. He took it out and saw that he got a text from Rouge.

"Hey guys," Shadow said, reading the message. "Look at this."

The text read:

**U and d guys need 2 come 2 the club this Friday**

"Uh oh, Rouge has a plan again." Sonic said, jokingly.

"Yep." Knuckles replied.

-x-x-x-x-

"Come on Amy, you have to sing at the club." Rouge pleaded.

"No I don't," Amy replied. "And I'm not going to."

"Amy, you should sing though," Cream said. "You might be able to sing to Shadow."

Amy rolled her eyes. She does not like Shadow that way. Or…at least she thinks she doesn't.

"Alright, fine. I'll sing." she said.

The girls had smiled in victory.

"But only if Shadow sings. He sounds really good and you guys should hear him." Amy said, leaving the room.

The guys walked over to the girls.

"So," Silver started. "What were you talking to Amy about?"

"We were trying to get her to sing at the club on Friday and she said she would." Blaze replied.

"That's awesome." Sonic said.

"But she said she would only sing if Shadow sings too." Rouge said.

Shadow turned toward Rouge.

"She said she would only sing if I do?" he asked.

"Yep," she replied. "And we're all looking forward to hearing you sing."

_Friday night…_

Amy and Shadow were walking to the club to get ready for their singing debut.

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Shadow said.

"Well, if they're gonna hear me sing for the first time; then they're gonna hear you sing for the first time." Amy replied.

"So you're gonna play while you sing?" he asked, glancing down at the guitar case she was holding.

"Yeah, I found a nice song from one of my favorite TV shows and I learned the chords." she replied.

They walked into the club and saw their friends sitting in front of the stage. They walked over and greeted them.

"So who's going first?" Rouge asked, holding a microphone.

Amy looked at Shadow pleadingly.

"Alright, fine." Shadow said, snatching the microphone.

Rouge went on stage to introduce him.

"Okay everyone, tonight we are going to have some live music before we spin the tracks. There will be two performances by two dear friends of mine. The first performer will be my friend, Shadow, singing _Hollywood Girl _by Drake Bell."

Everyone clapped while Shadow took the stage. Shadow exhaled and the track started.

_[Girl:]_  
Are you putting in your songs?

_[Drake:]_  
No, I'm not when you ask  
Nope  
Kind of I guess

Hollywood girl  
Is lost again  
All of her hopes left her stranded  
Seasoned dreams  
Are just pretend  
She can't stand it

Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

She doesn't believe  
In believing  
Miracles have died in her mind  
She knows the world  
Is deceiving  
Everything is wastin' her time

Why'd it have to happen to me  
Why'd it have to hurt so bad

Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
Can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

Get in line and hold your head high  
Pretty face will help you get by  
Step inside I'll make your tears dry  
So put on your smile

Ha  
Cause in this town  
Can't find up but I found down  
In the city life  
Can't turn around  
I can't give up I feel too proud  
Under the city lights

_[Girl:]_  
One of the drivers has to pick you up at the airport  
and bring you to my photo shoot so I can see you  
I'm so sorry, I tried to get it changed  
I'm so sorry baby  
Don't be mad

Everyone applauded while Rouge and the others stared at Amy in shock.

"I told you he was good." she replied.

Shadow got off stage and walked over to the group. Rouge got back on stage to introduce Amy.

"That was awesome. Now our final performer is my other friend, Amy Rose, singing _What To Do _by Demi Lovato."

Amy took out her guitar and got on stage. She exhaled and began to strum the strings of her guitar.

Tell me what to do about you  
I already know I can see in your eyes  
When you're selling the truth  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
So where you running to?  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you  
Something on your mind  
Baby all of the time  
You could bring out a room  
Oh yeah  
This day has been a long time coming  
I say it's nothing new  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do

You think about it  
Can you ever change?  
Finish what you started  
Make me want to stay  
Tired of conversation  
Show me something real  
Find out what your part is  
Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you  
Is there anyway, anything I can say  
Won't break us in two  
'Cause it's been a long time coming  
I can't stop loving you  
Tell me what to do about you

You got your way of speaking  
Even the air you're breathing  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to do believe in  
You've got the world before you  
If I could only show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Oooh  
You could be anything  
But you don't know what to believe in  
World before you  
Show you  
But you don't know what to do  
Yeah

Everyone gave Amy a round of applause while she got off stage. The DJ started _Yeah_ by Usher and people started to dance.

"Amy, that was amazing!" Silver complimented.

"Thanks Silver." Amy replied.

"Shadow, you were great." Cream said.

"Thanks Cream." Shadow said.

"You two were awesome." a voice said behind them.

They turned around and saw Sally Acorn standing there, smiling at them.

"Hey Sally." Sonic greeted.

"Hi Sonic." Sally walked over to Sonic and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She gave Amy a small smirk.

"Sally." Amy said, annoyed.

"Hello Amy, you look…different." Sally said, taking in her new appearance.

"I feel different." Amy replied.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Sally asked.

"Nothing much." Blaze answered.

"Well, I know Amy has been taking dance lessons." Cream said.

Amy elbowed Cream in the side to get her to be quiet.

"That's weird, so has Shadow." Silver replied.

Shadow punched Silver in the arm.

"Well, that's pretty cool," Sonic said. "What kind of dance lessons have you guys been taking?"

"Hip-Hop Tango." Amy and Shadow replied.

Amy and Shadow looked at each other.

"Well, I can get the DJ to put on some tango music or something and you guys can show us what you've learned." Rouge said.

"We're not dressed for dancing the tango." Shadow said, trying to stall her.

"I can fix that." Rouge replied.

Rouge grabbed Shadow and Amy's hands and dragged them toward the back of the club. Sally turned toward Sonic.

"So Sonic, is Amy still chasing you?" she asked.

"Nah," Sonic replied. "She stopped that about a week ago. I'm not 100% sure, but I think she likes someone else now."

Amy walked out wearing a red spaghetti strap dress that had sparkles on the skirt and red heels. She also had a red rose in her hair.

"Wow, you look amazing," Blaze complimented. "Where's Shadow?"

"He's with Rouge," Amy answered. "She's trying to get him to put on the clothes she got for him. He's putting up quite a fight."

"When doesn't he?" Knuckles asked, sarcastically.

Amy giggled a bit then Shadow came out wearing a black t-shirt, black pants, black loafers, and a scowl.

"I can't believe this." Shadow mumbled.

Rouge walked over to the DJ and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and started a song. Amy recognized it as _Dance With Me _by Drew Seeley. Shadow looked at her, took her hand, and led her to the dance floor.

Follow me into my world

Let your worries fade with every step you take

Baby, whatcha waiting for?

Let the tango take control

Feel the music inside your soul, whoa

My hand is out

Just grab a hold

(Watch the time just fade away)

Watch time fade away

(My arms will keep you safe)

My arms will keep you safe

(It's just you and me)

Girl, it's just you and me

(Dancing in this dream)

Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do don't wake me up

I know the feeling's real

I won't let it stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me?

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Trust in me, take a chance

Feel the tango

When you dance, dance with me

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me

Everything is how it should be, oh yeah

Baby, don't fight the feeling

We're floating on the clouds

If I could I'd never come back down, no, no

Baby, just keep on groovin', groovin'

(As time fades away)

As time fades away

(My arms will keep you safe)

My arms will keep you safe

(It's just you and me)

Girl, It's just you and me

(Dancing in this dream)

Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do don't wake me up

I know the feeling's real

I won't let it stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me?

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Trust in me, take a chance

Feel the tango

When you dance, dance with me

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Dance with me

(I'm dancing with you)

For this moment in time

(My dreams have come true)

My darling, just dance with me

If only one night

Don't be afraid, take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me?

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Trust in me, take a chance

Feel the tango

When you dance, dance with me

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Amy looked into Shadow's eyes. Shadow read her eyes like a map. Just then, the door was thrown open.

"Amy!"

Amy turned around and saw her ex-boyfriend.

"What the fuck do you want Thrash?!" Amy shouted.

Thrash was a gray hedgehog with red eyes. He was the same height as Shadow and had an even shorter temper. He walked toward Amy.

"So you broke up with me to go out with this prick?" Thrash asked, pointing at Shadow.

"Don't fucking call him that!" Amy defended. "You cheated on me! That's why I broke up with you!"

Thrash grabbed Amy's arm. "You're coming with me."

"No, I'm not!"

Amy twisted out of his grip and kicked him, knocking him down. Amy snapped her fingers and changed her outfit. She was wearing black combat boots, denim shorts with ripped edges, a black tank top, and a black bandana around her head.

"I broke up with you two years ago, Thrash. I'm not the same scared 15-year-old girl I was." Amy said.

Thrash grabbed Amy's legs and flipped her over. Amy's bandana flew off her head when she hit the ground. She flipped her hair out of her face and looked up at Thrash.

"This isn't over Amy." Thrash said. He ran out the door and left.

Amy stood up and dusted herself off. She walked back over to her friends.

"Wow, Amy," Sally said. "Your life sure is complicated."

A silent tear rolled down Amy's face. "Oh, go screw yourself, Sally."

Amy picked up her guitar case and ran out the door. Shadow ran out after her.

"Amy!" Shadow shouted.

Amy ignored Shadow and just kept running. Shadow ran faster to catch up with her. He caught her and picked her up so she couldn't run.

"Put me down!" Amy screamed, kicking to get out of his grip.

"I will when you tell me what's going on!" Shadow replied.

Amy stopped kicking. "Fine."

Shadow put her down. Amy turned around to face him.

"Okay," Amy said. "Thrash used to be my boyfriend when I was 15. I found out he was cheating on me with Sally and I broke up with him."

"He cheated on you with Sally?" Shadow asked.

"Yeah," Amy replied. "Every boyfriend I've ever had has cheated on me with Sally. Sally has stolen every boyfriend I've ever had. That's why I'm not friends with her anymore."

"Well, maybe you'll get a boyfriend who will only have eyes for you." Shadow said.

"Like who?" Amy asked. "I don't feel like I'll experience love because my boyfriend always cheats."

"Like me." Shadow replied.

Amy looked at Shadow with wide eyes.

"You love me?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shadow stepped closer to Amy and stared into her, now, ruby eyes.

"Of course I love you," Shadow replied. "I always have. So, I think this is the right time to ask this. Will you go on a date with me, Amy Rose?"

Amy smiled up at the obsidian and scarlet hedgehog. "Of course I will. I love you, too."

"So what are you doing tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"Apparently, the guys and I are supposed to be in some parade tomorrow for our successful missions with G.U.N." Shadow answered.

"Cool," Amy replied. "Are the girls and I in the parade, too?"

"No. The commander said that you and the girls were never part of G.U.N." Shadow said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What!?" Amy exclaimed. "But we always helped you with your missions!"

"The commander told us that girls aren't allowed to be G.U.N. agents."

"Bullshit!" Amy exclaimed, storming off.

_Oh shit, _Shadow thought, when he looked at Amy's retreating form. _We might have a problem._

Amy stormed into the girls' house for the second time that week. Rouge, Cream, and Blaze stared at her.

"Amy, what's wrong?" Cream asked.

"The guys are going to be in a parade tomorrow!" Amy shouted.

"Isn't that good?" Blaze asked.

"The parade is for their successful missions with G.U.N. and we're not in it because we were never G.U.N. agents!" Amy replied.

"What!" the girls screamed.

"That's what I'm saying!" Amy said.

"This is not happening without us." Rouge said, getting on her laptop.

"Who are you emailing?" Blaze asked.

"The entire girl population of Emerald High," Rouge replied. "We're crashing that parade."

_The next day (Saturday)…_

Shadow was sitting in the living room of the house he shared with the guys. Sonic, Silver, Knuckles, and Tails were in the kitchen. Tails looked over at Shadow.

"Hey Shadow," he said. "What's up with you?"

"It's the girls," Shadow replied. "Amy didn't seem very happy when I told her she and the girls were never G.U.N. agents."

"They seemed fine to me." Sonic replied.

"What?" Shadow asked.

Sonic held up his cell phone. "Amy texted me. She said that she and the girls are going to show up with a few friends. They're just going to be a little late."

Shadow nodded. Later, they showed up to the parade they were all on a float, waving at the cheering people and Mobians they passed. Shadow leaned toward Sonic.

"Where are the girls?" he whispered.

"I don't know." Sonic replied.

Just then, they heard faint drumming. Everyone turned around and saw another float approaching. When the float came closer, the guys realized the entire girl population of Emerald High School was on the float, with Amy, Rouge, Blaze, and Cream marching in front of the float. Amy, Rouge, Blaze and Cream were wearing camouflage tank tops, tan cargo pants, black combat boots, and camouflage caps, excluding Amy, who was wearing a camouflage headband instead of a cap. The other girls were wearing the same thing but with military helmets. Just then, **Amy **and _all the girls _began singing. After a while, Rouge joined Amy in singing.

_Girls_, **we run this motha (yeah!)** [x4]

_GIRLS!_

[Chorus:]

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ [X4]

**Who run this motha?** _Girls!_ [X4]

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ [X4]

[Verse 1:]

**Some of them men think they freak this like we do**

**But no they don't**

**Make your check come at they neck,**

**Disrespect us no they won't**

**Boy don't even try to touch this**

**Boy this beat is crazy**

**This is how they made me**

**Houston Texas baby**

This goes out to all my girls

That's in the club rocking the latest

Who will buy it for themselves and get more money later

I think I need a barber

None of these niggas can fade me

**I'm so good with this,**

**I remind you I'm so hood with this**

**Boy I'm just playing**

**Come here baby**

**Hope you still like me**

**F- you pay me**

**My persuasion can build a nation**

**Endless power, with our love we can devour**

**You'll do anything for me**

[Chorus:]

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ [X4]

**Who run this motha?** _Girls!_ [X4]

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ [X4]

[Verse 2:]

**It's hot up in here**

**DJ don't be scared to run this, run this back**

**I'm reppin' for the girls who taking over the world**

**Help me raise a glass for the college grads**

**41 rollin' to let you know what time it is, check**

**You can't hold me** (you can't hold me)

**I work my 9 to 5, better cut my check**

**This goes out to all the women getting it in,**

**You're on your grind**

**To other men that respect what I do**

**Please accept my shine**

**Boy I know you love it**

**How we're smart enough to make these millions**

**Strong enough to bear the children**

**Then get back to business**

**See, you better not play me**

**Oh, come here baby**

**Hope you still like me**

**F- you hate me**

**My persuasion can build a nation**

**Endless power**

**With our love we can devour**

**You'll do anything for me**

[Chorus:]

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ [X4]

**Who run this motha?** _Girls!_ [X4]

**Who run the world?** _Girls!_ [X4]

_Who are we? What we run? The world_ **(who run this motha, yeah)**

_Who are we? What we run? The world_ (who run this motha, yeah)

_Who are we? What do we run? We run the world!_ **(who run this motha, yeah)**

_Who are we? What we run? We run the world_

**Who run the world?** _Girls_

The float stopped in front of the commander. All the girls in the crowd were cheering on Amy and the girls. The commander looked at Amy.

"Was there any purpose for that?" he asked.

"We think that girls should be allowed to be G.U.N. agents. We helped the guys with missions. It's only fair that we get to be agents." Amy replied.

Every girl in the crowd cheered even louder. But then, something interrupted the applause.

"HO! HO! HO!"

Eggman flew into sight in his Egg Carrier. Four mechanical legs came out of the Egg Carrier and planted themselves on the ground. Amy looked up at the machine then at the girls. The girls nodded.

"Cream, make sure all the bystanders stay safe. Any falling debris, don't let it hit anyone," Amy ordered. "Rouge, distract him. Flying, taunting, whatever. Get his attention and keep it. Blaze, you're with me. You've got to help me take him down. And guys,"

Amy turned to Tails, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, and Knuckles.

"Just stay out of our way."

The guys' jaws dropped. Amy turned around and nodded at the girls. Rouge flew into the air around the Egg Carrier.

"Hey, Egg-head! Over here!" Rouge shouted.

Eggman was using the mechanical arms of the Egg Carrier to try and catch Rouge but she was moving too fast. Blaze and Amy were running around in circles below the Egg Carrier so fast, you could only see pink and purple blurs.

_When did they get so fast?_ the guys thought.

They soon created a hurricane that spun Eggman around. When the hurricane dispersed, Eggman tried to get away but Blaze knocked the legs off of the Egg Carrier with fireballs before he could. The legs were about to fall on the crowd but Cream broke them up before they hit anybody. During all this, people noticed Amy had disappeared.

_Where is she? _Shadow thought.

Just then, his question was answered. Everyone looked up and saw a pink dot in the sky. The dot was Amy. Amy took out two katanas and threw them at the Egg Carrier, weakening it. She spun into a ball in the air and hit the Egg Carrier with full force to deliver the final blow. The Carrier exploded and sent Eggman flying. Amy hit the ground and did a backflip. She stood up with Cream, Rouge, and Blaze behind her. At first, there was complete silence. Then, the crowd broke out into a thunderous applause. The G.U.N. commander walked over to the girls.

"The way you four handled that situation was flawless." he admitted.

"Thank you." Blaze replied.

"It seems you are capable of handling yourselves in the field." The commander continued.

"So?" Cream asked.

"So," the commander said. "I would like to welcome you four as G.U.N. agents and if any female ever wants to be an agent, we'll give her a fighting chance."

The crowd erupted in applause. The girls hugged each other, and then tackled the guys in a hug. Amy turned to the girls with a smile. They smiled back. Amy turned to the guys.

"You know," she said. "We planned a special song for this occasion."

Amy held a headset out to Shadow. Shadow looked at her.

"I don't know the song." Shadow stated.

Amy smiled. "You will."

Shadow put the headset on. Right at that moment, a girl on the float started playing a fast tune on the piano. Soon, another girl joined in on drums. **Shadow** turned to _Amy_ with a smile. After a while, they _**both **_started singing.

_Yeah, you can be the greatest You can be the best You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

**You could beat the world You could beat the war You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

_You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock _**(yeah)**_ You can move a mountain You can break rocks_

**You can be a master Don't wait for luck Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself**

_Standing in the hall of fame _**(yeah)**_ And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah) **_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _**(yeah) **_ And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah) **_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_You can go the distance You can run the mile You can walk straight through hell with a smile_

**You can be the hero You can get the gold Breaking all the records they thought never could be broke**

_Yeah, do it for your people Do it for your pride How you ever gonna know if you never even try?_

**Do it for your country Do it for your name **_**'Cause there's gonna be a day…**_

_**When you're**__ standing in the hall of fame _**(yeah) **_And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah) **_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _**(yeah) **_And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah) **_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

_**Be a champion Be a champion Be a champion Be a champion **__On the walls of the hall of fame_

_**Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers **_**(yeah) **

_**Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions Be truth seekers**_

_**Be students Be teachers Be politicians Be preachers (yeah) **_

_**Be believers Be leaders Be astronauts Be champions**_

_Standing in the hall of fame _**(yeah,****yeah,****yeah)**_ And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah, yeah, yeah) **_'Cause you burn with the brightest flame _**(yeah, yeah, yeah)**_ And the world's gonna know your name _**(yeah,****yeah, yeah) **_And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame_

**(You can be a champion) **_ Yeah, you can be the greatest __You can be the best _**(You can be a champion)**_ You can be the King Kong banging on your chest_

_(You can be a champion)_** You could beat the world You could beat the war **_(You can be a champion) _**You could talk to God, go banging on his door**

**(You can be a champion)**_ You can throw your hands up You can beat the clock _**(You can be a champion)**___You can move a mountain You can break rocks_

_(You can be a champion)___**You can be a master Don't wait for luck **_(You can be a champion)_** Dedicate yourself and you gon' find yourself **

_Standing in the hall of fame_

The crowd broke into applause once again. Shadow and Amy shared another hug. After the parade was over, the group went home. The girls were over at the guys' house. The guys were watching TV when something caught their attention.

"Whoa, turn this up." Shadow ordered.

Sonic grabbed the remote and increased the volume. The guys listened intently.

"…and the scene downtown today has girls across the world feeling empowered about where they stand. Amy Rose and her friends …"

Shadow's voice interrupted the newscaster. "Knuckles go get the girls."

Knuckles ran out of the room. A few seconds, Knuckles came back with the girls.

"You guys are on the news," Silver announced. "Watch."

"…Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, and Blaze the Cat took a stand to get their rightful place in an agency that goes by the name of G.U.N. Along with every girl from Emerald High School, the four made an appearance during a parade this afternoon honoring Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog, Tails the Fox, Knuckles the Echidna, and Silver the Hedgehog for their G.U.N. service. We have interviewed siblings of the four girls to find out their opinions on the girls' actions today."

They cut to a video showing a purple female hedgehog with brown eyes and a white male hedgehog with golden eyes. The female had her quills held about her head in a ponytail. The male had red streaks going through his quills and a scar on his left eyelid. Underneath the video, there was a banner going across the screen that read, "Violet and Hunter Rose: sister and brother of Amy Rose".

"If I could say one thing to my little sister right now," Violet said. "I would say mom and dad would be proud of you. Ever since you were born, they knew you were going to be a fighter and that's what you are."

"Hell yeah! A kick-ass fighter, that's what she is!" Hunter interjected. Amy laughed while Hunter continued. "I always knew my little sister would amount to big things. If I was in her position, I would have done the same."

Violet and Hunter looked into the camera and waved. "We love you, little sis! Fight your way to victory!"

They cut to another video showing a gray male cat with bright blue eyes. He had a black stripe over one eye. He also had a blue gem on his forehead. Under the video, there was a banner that read, "Frost the Cat: brother of Blaze the Cat".

"I'm amazed with what my little sister did. Even though we but heads all the time, I love her to pieces. I would have never been able to do what she did." Frost admitted. He looked straight into the camera. "I'm proud of you sis and even though it absolutely pains me to say this, today, maybe fire was better than ice."

When Frost said that, Blaze jumped for joy. Maybe fire was better than ice. Fire _**is**_ better than ice in her opinion. The TV cut to another video showing a black male bat with purple eyes. There was a white crescent marking right under his right eye. Under the video, there was a banner that read, "Darkness the Bat: brother of Rouge the Bat".

"My older sister is my role model because of this," Darkness said. "She stood up for what she believed in and she flew insanely fast! I want to be able to do something like what she did today. I love big sis and tell Amy I said 'hi', but when you come back to Station Square, we'll see who flies the fastest."

"Challenge accepted little brother." Rouge said to the screen.

They cut to a final video showing a white rabbit with brown eyes and blacks markings on the tips of her ears. She had her ears tied in purple ribbons. Under the video, there was a banner that read, "Coco the Rabbit: sister of Cream the Rabbit".

"My big sister is awesome!" Coco exclaimed. "I hope I can be in G.U.N. like her when I'm older. I want to kick butt like her. I'll see you soon big sis and I still want that flying lesson."

Cream smiled. The guys turned the TV off and looked at the girls.

"That was awesome," Amy said. "But we should probably get home. We'll see you guys tomorrow."

The girls went home and slept until tomorrow. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, everyone got a call from the commander to come in for a mission. Silver, Blaze, Sonic, Shadow, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, and Tails came to headquarters. The commander walked out to greet them.

"Where's Amy?" he asked.

"She's at home, sick." Cream responded.

The commander nodded in understanding. "Anyway, your mission today," The commander hit a button on a remote that displayed a picture on the screen behind him.

The screen displayed a picture of a gray female hedgehog with hazel eyes. Her quills reached a little past her elbows and had a black streak on the right side. She was wearing black fingerless gloves, a black long sleeved shirt with silver skulls and crossbones on it, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. She was holding a black and silver electric guitar. She was staring into the camera with so much intensity; you would have thought she and the camera were having a staring contest.

Shadow looked at the commander with confusion. "The Amelia Thorn Case?"

"Yes," The commander replied. "This case has been open for a while. 4 years."

"Who's Amelia Thorn?" Rouge asked.

"She's a pop/rock star that went missing four years ago when she was fourteen. The only things she left behind before she disappeared were about five or six journals that are spread out across the U.S." Shadow replied.

"How do you know so much about her, Shadow?" Sonic asked.

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh…I sorta…kinda…maybe…had a crush on her when I was fourteen."

Everybody tried to hold in their laughter. Even the commander looked slightly amused.

"Anyway," Rouge started after she got rid of her giggles. "So, you want us to find her?"

"Precisely," The commander said. He hit another button on the remote. The screen displayed a map of the United States with six red glowing dots in different locations. "One of her journals is in each of these six states. California, Hawaii, Florida, Nevada, her home state of Virginia, and here in New York. Unfortunately, you can't go and get the one that's here first. You must go in order. A flight for California has been scheduled for tomorrow morning. I suggest that you find out as much about her as you can. Good luck."

"Wait," Tails said. "If people couldn't solve this before, what makes you think we can?"

The group looked at the commander.

"Well, Tails," The commander started. "If you need to find a spy, send a spy. If you need to catch a criminal, send a criminal. If you need to find a teenager, send teenagers."

The group nodded and left headquarters. When the girls got home, they went upstairs to check on Amy. Amy stayed home because she had a really bad cold. At the moment, she was awake, reading a book. When she saw the girls walk in, she put the book down and smiled at them.

"Hey Amy." Cream greeted. "How are you feeling?"

Amy sniffled. "A little better. What mission did you guys get?"

"We got the Amelia Thorn case. We're supposed to leave for California tomorrow." Blaze replied.

Amy's smile faded. She looked at the girls. "Amelia Thorn? The rock star?"

The girls nodded. Amy recovered from her spaced expression. "Well, you guys better go pack."

The girls smiled and nodded their heads. When they left, Amy took out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"…Hey guys, it's me…yeah, I saw you guys on TV yesterday…I know but, hey, it's time again…yeah, they brought the case up again…yeah, Amelia Thorn…No, my best friends got it this time…well, yeah I want to come clean with them but I want to go big…yeah…yeah, I know the consequences…I don't know, two weeks at the least, a month at the most…you guys can get it done in time…awesome…yeah, I'll come tomorrow…okay, bye…"

Amy hung up the phone and went to sleep. The next morning, Amy was feeling a lot better so she drove everyone to the airport. When they got there, she walked them to the gate. Everyone went ahead and boarded so Shadow and Amy were left alone.

"I'll see you when you get back." Amy told him. She pulled Shadow into a hug.

Shadow pulled away and planted a kiss on her lips. When they pulled apart, Shadow went ahead and boarded the plane. Amy walked back to her car and drove away. She drove to a house that looked very upscale. She knocked on the door and waited. A purple female hedgehog opened the door.

"Hey Amy." she greeted.

"Hey Vy," Amy replied, walking inside. "Where's Hunter?"

"In the living room, playing COD as always."

Violet and Amy rolled their eyes and walked into the living room. Hunter was playing video games. He saw Amy come in and turned off the TV. He quickly walked over and embraced her.

"Hey little sis." he greeted.

"Hey big bro," Amy replied. "So, you guys are going to help me out with the Amelia Thorn thing, right?"

"Of course," Vy responded. "But you do know if you become Amelia Thorn again you can't just disappear when you get sick of fame."

"I know," Amy said. "Hopefully, my friends will understand."

_On the plane…_

Cream was listening to a song that Amelia Thorn sang. She really liked it. She turned to Tails.

"Amelia Thorn is a really great singer," she said. "I really like this one song she sang."

"What's it called?" Tails asked.

Cream looked at her iPod. "Um…_Behind These Hazel Eyes_.

"Let me listen." Tails said.

Cream handed Tails the other earbud. Tails listened intently.

Tails gave her the earbud back. "She sounds great."

Cream nodded. Behind them, Sonic was sitting next to Shadow. Sonic was on his laptop looking up everything he could on Amelia Thorn. He found something that intrigued him. He nudged Shadow's arm.

"Hey Shadow," Sonic started. "This article says that 'Amelia Thorn' was just her stage name."

"Well, what is her real name?" Shadow asked.

"It says she wanted to keep her real name a secret," Sonic stated. Shadow sighed. "But she said her real name is the opposite of her stage name."

Shadow looked at Sonic confused. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Sonic shrugged. Shadow looked out the window while he listened to his favorite song by Amelia Thorn, _My Last Breath_.

_Hold on to me love_

_You know I can't stay long_

_All I wanted to say was, "I love you and I'm not afraid"_

_Can you hear me?_

_Can you feel me in your arms?_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_I'll miss the winter_

_A world of fragile things_

_Look for me in the white forest_

_Hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me_

_I can taste it in your tears_

_Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight_

_Closing your eyes to disappear,_

_You pray your dreams will leave you here;_

_But still you wake and know the truth,_

_No one is there..._

_Say goodnight,_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Calling me, calling me as you fade to black._

_(Say goodnight) Holding my last breath_

_(Don't be afraid) Safe inside myself_

_(Calling me, calling me) Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light, it ends here tonight_

_(Holding my last breath_

_Safe inside myself_

_Are all my thoughts of you?_

_Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight)_

_(Holding my last breath)_

Shadow looked out the window and saw California below them. When the plane landed, everyone got off the plane and took in the view of California.

"So," Blaze said. "Where are we supposed to start?"

Shadow took out a piece of paper. "The only thing that the commander gave us was a note she left before she disappeared," Shadow opened up the paper and read the note. "It says, 'I miss my paper flowers.'"

"Paper flowers?" Silver asked.

"Where would she have paper flowers?" Knuckles asked.

"Wait," Rouge said. "She sang a song that said something about paper flowers. I think it was called _Imaginary_."

"Do you have it on your phone?" Silver asked.

"Yeah." Rouge answered. Rouge took out her phone and started playing a song through the speaker.

_(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, paper flowers) [X2]_

_I linger in the doorway_

_Of alarm clock screaming_

_Monsters calling my name_

_Let me stay_

_Where the wind will whisper to me_

_Where the raindrops, as they're falling, tell a story_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_Don't say I'm out of touch_

_With this rampant chaos - your reality_

_I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge_

_The nightmare I built my own world to escape_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming_

_Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights_

_Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming_

_The goddess of imaginary light_

_In my field of paper flowers_

_And candy clouds of lullaby (flowers)_

_I lie inside myself for hours_

_And watch my purple sky fly over me (flowers)_

_(Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, paper flowers) [X2]_

"Well, is there a place around here where the sky looks purple?" Tails asked.

"I don't know," Cream answered. "Let's ask somebody."

Cream walked up to a green female hedgehog with blue eyes. "Excuse me, is there somewhere around here where the sky might look purple at some point of the day?"

"Yeah, I think so," the hedgehog replied. "You might be talking about Sunset Beach, but no one has been there for years."

"Ok, thank you." Cream walked back toward the others.

"Well, what did she say?" Sonic asked.

"She said we might want to check out Sunset Beach but no one has been there for years."

"That might be just what we're looking for." Shadow replied.

The group of eight walked toward Sunset Beach. When they got there, they couldn't walk past the boardwalk. The group soon realized there was a force field around the beach. Sonic tried dashing at it, Shadow threw a Chaos Spear, Blaze tried to throw fire at it, Silver tried a power wave, and Knuckles tried punching it, nothing worked.

"How come nothing is working?" Shadow asked.

"Maybe it's like a sound triggered force field." Tails suggested.

"What?" Silver asked.

"Maybe you have to play a part of the song to get it to open?" Tails suggested.

"Let's try it." Sonic said.

Rouge played the chorus of _Imaginary_. The force field split open. The group walked in to the force field and was amazed. Instead of seeing a beach they saw a jungle overlooking a beach. The sky was a light purple with a tint of orange. On the ground, there were several different colored paper flowers.

"This is amazing." Tails said.

"Yeah, it is but where's the journal?" Knuckles asked.

Just then, a paper flower grew at Knuckles' feet. It was a lot bigger than the others. It grew to be the same height as Knuckles. On one of the petals, there was a note.

_Why did I come here? Dig deep into the lyrics and find the answer._

_-Amelia Thorn_

"Hmmm," Rouge said, going over the lyrics in her head. "I think I've got it."

"What is it?" Cream asked.

"I think she came here to get away from the schedules, tours, and pressure of fame." Rouge answered.

Just then, the paper flower bloomed revealing a small red leather bound book. Knuckles took the journal from the flower. He opened it to the last entry that was written.

_I'm completely sick of fame. Everyone wants to be my friend for money and no one listens to what I say. I have to go somewhere where I'm at peace. Maybe Hawaii will be a good place to crash._

_-A. Thorn_

_ P.S. If I have already gone missing and you're reading this after all that time, you probably know me better than you think._

"Okay, what is that supposed to mean?" Sonic asked.

"Maybe she thought someone she knew would find the journals?" Shadow suggested.

Everybody shrugged and left to find a hotel to sleep in for the night. Back in New York, Amy, Violet, and Hunter were planning for Amelia Thorn's comeback.

"So we're going to have the concert in the park?" Violet asked.

"Yeah, that's where my last journal is going to lead them." Amy replied.

"Where is the journal?" Hunter asked.

"Under my bed at the old house." Amy answered.

Hunter nodded.

_In California…_

"Cream, why did you bring Cheese again?" Rouge asked.

"He didn't want to get sick by staying around Amy." Cream answered.

Tails nodded. "But what's his problem?"

At the moment, Cheese was crawling along the floor of the gang's hotel suite. He stopped flying about fifteen minutes ago. He kept mumbling incoherent 'chao's and when someone tried to pick him up, he would squirm about in their arms until they put him down again. Cream picked him up and put him in his travel bed. Cheese still continued mumbling.

"He's tired," Cream replied. "It's time for his nap."

"Well," Shadow said. "Why won't he just go to sleep?"

"Amy usually sings to him for him to sleep." Blaze answered.

"Let me call Amy so she can sing through the speakerphone." Shadow said, taking out his phone.

Back home, the three were still planning the concert. They were just about finished when Amy got a call on her cell phone.

(**Bold **is Shadow, _Italics _is Amy)

_Hello?_

** Hey Rose.**

_Hey Shadow. How's the mission going?_

** It's going fine but we need you to do something for us.**

_ What?_

** Well, Cheese needs to take a nap and he won't go to sleep until you sing to him.**

_ Okay, what song does he want me to sing?_

There was a brief pause.

**Hallelujah.**

_-sighs- Tell Cheese he's lucky I'm with Violet and Hunter. I usually only sing that song with them._

Amy turned to Violet and Hunter. They had already heard the conversation and the three walked over to a large black piano. Amy placed her phone on top of the piano and sat down at the bench while Hunter stood at her left and Violet stood at her right. _Amy_ started to play a soft, slow melody on the keys and started singing. **Violet** and Hunter soon joined her in song. After a while, they _**all **_sang together.

_I've heard there was a secret chord_

_That David played, and it pleased the Lord_

_But you don't really care for music, do you?_

_It goes like this_

_The fourth, the fifth_

_The minor fall, the major lift_

_The baffled king composing Hallelujah_

_Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah, Hallelujah_

Amy silently started to cry. The three hadn't sung this song since their parents died. Every Sunday, the Rose family would sing this song at their church. When their parents had died, the three children never sang the song again.

**Your faith was strong but you needed proof**

**You saw her bathing on the roof**

**Her beauty in the moonlight overthrew you**

**She tied you**

**To a kitchen chair**

**She broke your throne, and she cut your hair**

_**And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

Violet started to join Amy in crying. The song brought back memories of their parents. The two girls remembered how happy their mother looked when she would sing this song with their family. Violet sat down next to Amy on the right side of the bench.

Maybe I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

_**It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

Hunter finally started crying as well. He started to remember how he and his father would sing the part he just sang, together. He was devastated when he realized their parents were dead. He was also frightened when he learned he had to take of his two little sisters by himself. Amy looked up at Hunter when they sang the next part. When he saw the hurt he felt reflected in her eyes, he sat down on the left side of the bench.

There was a time

You let me know

What's real and going on below

But now you never show it to me, do you?

_And remember when I moved in you?_

_The holy dark was moving to_o

_**And every breath we drew was Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_**Hallelujah, Hallelujah**_

_Maybe there's a god above_

_And all I ever learned from love_

_Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you_

_And it's not a cry you can hear at night,_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light**_

_**It's cold and it's a broken Hallelujah**_

_Hallelujah,_ **Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, _**Hallelujah**_

_Hallelujah,_ **Hallelujah**

Hallelujah, _**Hallelujah**_

The three siblings silently cried next to each other. Eventually, Shadow's voice came through the phone when Amy picked it back up.

**You guys did it Rose. He's asleep.**

_Okay, it's the least I can do since I'm not there. _Amy sniffled.

**What's wrong?**

_Nothing._

**I know there's something wrong. I know you.**

_If you drop it for now, I'll show you when you get back. Okay?_

**Okay. I'll see you soon.**

Amy hung up the phone and the three hedgehogs continued crying over the loss of their parents.


	5. Author's Note

Hey, disneychic13 here. So all my stories are going to be put in a pot and placed on the back burner since school starts in like a week. I'll upload if I get around to it during school. So yeah. Listen to Evanescence cuz they rock. Peace.


End file.
